Bleeding Heart
by Selece's Child
Summary: Before Debonair kills her, Alcyone gives her last thought to the changes of her life and to Zagato.


**Disclaimer:** I do not owe MKR and its characters.

**Notes:** I like Alcyone, she's an iteresting character and according to me, she isn't mean, just hurt and alone...hope you like this short one-shot.

* * *

How amusing. The same being that saved me when the Knights killed Zagato, now is going to destroy me.

And how strange, I, the girl that wanted so bad to enjoy every second of my life, to live in the best way everything life had to offer me, don't care anymore.

Because without you here, nothing makes sense anymore. I wanted a revenge against the Knights, but now I see it would be useless, it won't take you back here to me, and even if it would, you'd never look at me like you looked at _her_.

I remember the first day we met, you know? Master Mage Clef had summoned us in his study, among all the people here in Cephiro, he selected me, you, your brother and Presea.

She and I used to be good friends, I still remember when I confessed her I was in love with you. She smiled to me and told that we'd be nice together, that a girl so full of life like me would have been good for a so silent man like you. And I wanted to believe her, because I loved you with all my heart, Zagato.

We were still young, Emeraude wasn't the Pillar, yet. It happened a pair of years later, when she heard the call of the crown. Everyone was surprised that the fated one was her: so young, so naïve…but her will was incredibly strong, everyone admired her for that.

Emeraude. She was so kind, so sweet. She always treated me and Presea like two sisters, I still remember it, the day she donned her crown for the first time: she was so excited, so enthusiast…she didn't know the weight she was going to charge on her shoulders. No one knew.

Our powers grew fast, and I remember when you came to me, with one of your rare smiles, telling me that Master Mage Clef had elected you Highest Priest and confident of Princess Emeraude…I was so proud of you, my Zagato!

Then, one day, my world collapsed: I was taking a stroll in the garden, and I saw you talking to your brother, telling him you had fallen in love. I was so full of expectations, in the end we used to spend so much time together, training in spells or just walking around the palace, but my heart crashed in pieces when I heard that it was the Pillar you loved.

I grew hateful towards her, and I couldn't even confess to anyone the reason of my sudden change. The only one who stayed beside me was Presea, she always was supported to me.

But Master Clef had to take her away from me too…I hated him when he decided her to be the Smith of the Kingdom, making her move away from the castle, in the Forest of Silence.

That man, I could consider him the source of my disgraces. Even now, I don't think I have forgave him completely…if only he didn't named you Highest Priest, you won't ever spend so much time with Emeraude, and you'd never fall in love with her. It's all his fault.

And he didn't understand, on the contrary he used to say he was proud of me, that I was his best student…but that wasn't enough, my heart was bleeding and neither one of his spell would have been able to heal it. Only you could. But magic was still my strong point, and I gave it all of myself, and I admit I approached to dark arts and black magic, it intrigued me, made me feel powerful.

I don't know how it happen, but you came to know it and summoned me in your room one night.

Though I had stopped believing you could love me, there still was a crumble of hope that you could change your mind, so I reached you.

You took my hand and told you needed me, I couldn't believe it, I wanted to cry for happiness, but it was too good to be true, in fact when I asked you what you did mean, you answered that you needed my dark magic because Emeraude had summoned the Magic Knights and you wanted to get rid of them, before they could kill the Princess, taking her away from you.

My hear bleed more at your words, but eventually I accepted to help you. At least I'd get the chance to be by your side.

I betrayed my master, my best friend for you…she did even die to help the Knights to fight against us, I gave you all myself and you didn't even thanked me. You never spoke a kind word to me. And you knew what I felt for you, but you didn't care, you were too blinded by _her_, to pay attention to me.

I should hate you, Zagato. Even when you passed away, I hoped I could take you back and when I realized I couldn't, I focused my rage, frustration and hate on the Knights and on this world that once meant so much to me.

Now it's tumbling down, I see the evil forces taking over it, I saw Master Clef exhausted and without energy, I saw the Knights trying to understand what this new enemy is…and I know it.

I could tell them, I was even going to, but Debonair wouldn't let me…she's killing me.

But I don't care. I don't care because my life means nothing, in the end no one will cry over me, because I lost everyone just to have your attention. I was young, naïve and in love, I thought that giving all myself to you would have been enough, and I was wrong. Maybe if I didn't accept to help you, on that night, things would have been different: Cephiro would have been beautiful and blossoming with life, Presea would have been still alive, the Knights wouldn't have been summoned back. But I don't care of them, nor I care of Cephiro, not without you. I'd do it, accepting your offer, again, and again, and again. Because I keep hoping, deep inside my heart, that you could look at me with the same gleaming eyes you looked at her.

I'm dying Zagato…and I don't know if there really is this other dimension where you and Emeraude are living happily together, nor I care to know. I'd rather prefer the nothingness, because every place, just like Cephiro, is a hell without you. And it makes no difference if I'm dead or alive, because the pain I feel won't ever cease. I hope there's nothing after death, because in this way I'd feel nothing, and maybe my heart would stop bleeding.


End file.
